Dinner Fun
by Nakomi
Summary: Michiru's parent's meet Haruka dressed as a woman for the first time. Rated M for later chapters under 18, read at your own risk ( prompt discussion with digitamer1990) I don't own Sailor Moon, or any characters associated. Don't forget to review.


"If you keep tugging at it you're going to stretch the fabric." Michiru gave Haruka a sideways glance as she continued to fix her hair, twisting it around her fingers, pulling each section in to place.

" Well if you hadn't picked something so blasted short!" Haruka huffed, tugging at the hem of the pale yellow dress, hoping that some how more fabric would appearto the mid thigh length dress. " Do I have to wear this?" Haruka groaned, running a hand through her hair.

Michiru turned to stare at her lover, before standing from the vanity and walking to her side. " Yes, and if you stop complaining, I'll make it up to you." Michiru smiled at the blonde beauty in front of her. It honestly wasn't fair how smoothly Haruka flowed from looking like a woman graced by the Gods themselves, to a man born of the heavens. Michiru took Haruka's hands in her own. " You are perfect, They'll love you, they always do."

Haruka looked down at the woman in front of her, the siren that she was. Haruka knew there wasn't a chance of her getting out of wearing the dress now. She sighed, " They've never seen me as a woman before." If Haruka was honest, she was terrified about the reaction Michiru's family would have once they realized that "he" was in fact very much a woman. Would they throw her out and turn their backs on their only daughter? She just didn't know what this would change for them.

Michiru laid a hand on Haruka's cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. " It'll be fine, Haruka. Trust me." Michiru leaned up to take the other womans lips in a chaste kiss. " I love you, Haruka. Always."

Haruka blushed under Michiru's eyes. Stepping back she ran her hand through her hair once more " Let's go. It's getting late already, and I'd hate to make your mother wait on us."

Michiru giggled and with a nod, she reached for her purse and they were off.

Out of all the times that Haruka had driving to Michiru's parents house, this was the most daunting. She couldn't remember a time she'd been more nervious, not even before a race. The gentle caress of Michiru's hand on hers was about the only thing keeping her from turning tail and saying "forget this" as they walked up to the door.

" Stop worrying."

It was a soft comand and one she knew she couldn't follow completely. With a sigh, Haruka shook her head. " I'm not worried." It was a lie, but it was one that made her feel at least a little better about the situation. As they reached the door, it opened, Haruka started to wonder if she'd been wrong about tonight, when the sight of Michiru's brother greeted them.

" Sis, hey!" He smiled happily taking Michiru into his arms. " How have you been?" He paused as his eyes finally took in the blonde, Haruka flinched expecting the worst. " Well you certainly clean up nice in a dress, Haruka." Haruka's mouth dropped open, stunned.

" Oh, um yea... Michiru picked it out." All Haruka could do was blink, this certainly was not what she was expecting.

Michiru laughed, " She looks wonderful, right?" Michiru turned and grabbed Haruka's hand, " let's go inside, I'm sure Mom and Dad are waiting." She gave Haruka a tug, pullin her through the door.

" Michiru, Haruka, how are you both?" Michiru's mother came around the corner, smile in place. " Don't you two look lovely. Is that a new dress Haruka?" Michiru's mother eye'd her, and again, Haruka was at a lose for words, luckly Michiru stepped in.

" It is, I picked it out for her." Michiru smiled brightly at her mother, stepping forward and wrapping the older woman in a hug. " Yellow suits her, yes?"

Her mother smiled and nodded. " It does, very well." She held Michiru out at arms length " And you, aren't you just lovely. But I suppose love will do that to a person" She let go of Michiru and stepped towards Haruka, " She has lovely taste, I never thought I'd see you in a dress, but I couldn't have picked one more wonderful if I'd tried."


End file.
